The present invention relates to a radiation tomography apparatus, a dose calculation method, and a program thereof.
A radiation tomography apparatus such as an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) scanner is configured to display a CTDI value indicative of a dose per unit slice thickness or a DLP value indicative of a dose per examination as a whole (e.g., see FIG. 27 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-54372). This enables evaluating radiation exposure of a subject.
Actually, however, the dose variance is uneven. The dose variance is maximized on the surface of an imaging portion and decreases toward the center thereof. Highly radiation-sensitive portions exist near the body surface of a subject.
As the related art practices, using only the CTDI value indicative of a dose per unit slice thickness or the DLP value indicative of a dose per examination as a whole cannot accurately evaluate the radiation exposure on a subject.
In consideration of this, there is an increasing demand for a technology that provides information capable of more accurately evaluating radiation exposure on a subject.